N7 Eagle
The N7 Eagle is a heavy pistol introduced in Mass Effect 3. Description When the Alliance's Offensive Handgun Project received funding to update one of its designs, its engineers chose to redesign the already impressive Phalanx pistol. Like its predecessor, the Eagle is a compact, fully automatic pistol that delivers unprecedented accuracy and punch with a rapid firing rate. The Eagle is named after the Desert Eagle, a classic handgun which gained a romantic reputation among gun collectors, thanks to its popularity in 20th and 21st-century Earth action movies. Acquisition *'Single-player:' Included in the N7 Collector's Edition Pack as a bonus item for players who order the Collector's Edition of Mass Effect 3. *'Multiplayer:' Randomly awarded if individual or squad goals are completed as part of community weekend challenges. E-mail: N7 Weaponry Player Notes ;Single-player *Being fully automatic, the Eagle's sheer firing power can knock enemies back. *The Eagle is best fired in short bursts to maintain accuracy due to muzzle climb. It is extremely accurate if you wish to fire in single shots. *It also has a very good supply of ammo, but the fire rate chews through it at an alarming rate. *Despite being a heavy pistol, the Eagle's low damage-per-bullet makes it unusually weak for its class against the flat damage reduction of armored targets. For this reason, it's best to carry this pistol alongside a punchier single-shot weapon like the Crusader or a powerful sniper rifle. *The Eagle is the only heavy pistol that is significantly affected by the Marksman power. The rate of fire and accuracy increase can turn this heavy pistol into a devastating close range or even medium range weapon. *The Pistol Magazine Upgrade mod greatly benefits this pistol. Without the mod, it can hold 18 rounds, but with a maxed out capacity mod its capacity is increased to 32, allowing you to engage multiple enemies before having to reload. *One of the Eagle's significant flaws is its low damage, because of this you may want to equip it with the Extended Barrel mod. ;Multiplayer *The N7 Eagle is difficult to obtain for multiplayer since it is only rewarded by succeeding at weekend events. *It is recommended to pair the Eagle with another weapon and not rely on it as a solo weapon because its nature as an automatic gun limits its use at long ranges. *The Eagle's overall damage per second and recoil is noticeably worse than that of the M-3 Predator, but it has a 9-round larger clip and double the spare ammo capacity, meaning that it will by far outlast it in a firefight. It is, however, slightly heavier than the Predator (featuring the same weight as an M-5 Phalanx of the same level). *It is best used as a secondary weapon in conjunction with a long-range effective, low capacity weapon, where it will contrast the other weapon's strong-points and keep the user protected until they can retrieve more clips for their other weapon. *However, the recoil issues can be countered by using the evolutions of Turian Veteran that increase stability, and playing as a turian Sentinel or Soldier. This means that it can be used very effectively as a medium range weapon, or a long range weapon with a scope. This setup is perfect for a player who wants an automatic, relatively hard hitting weapon that works well at all ranges without gaining too much power recharge time. *The Eagle works well in the hands of a turian Soldier. Marksman can make the weapon very powerful against unshielded enemies at close range, being able to rack headshot after headshot in very quick succession. As well as this, using a Barrel/Piercing mod combo will make it even more powerful, and effective against Guardians, while an Magazine Capacity/Piercing combo will allow for a large number of shots to be fired onto said targets for very easy kills. *Following an update in June 5, The N7 Eagle I now has a default clip size of 24 rounds (43 with magazine capacity mod), and 192 spare, allowing for more shooting, less reloading with a piercing/barrel mod setup. Combined with a 20% damage increase this allows the Eagle to be a viable choice over the Avenger, Vindicator, Phaeston, or Geth Pulse Rifle since these guns do function at similar ranges. It also makes the Eagle the highest capacity pistol in the game. *Due to its higher damage per round/stopping power, a lower fire rate than most other fully automatic weapons (causing minimal crosshair bloom), low recoil, and spray while firing from cover, the N7 Eagle can quickly and efficiently eliminate trooper-level enemies with a series of headshots at moderately longer ranges. *The Eagle becomes devastating when used by N7 Destroyer. With magazine bonuses and magazine mod the eagle can have over 50+ rounds, combined with rate of fire bonuses the eagle shoots nearly as fast as a stock Revenant sporting comparable damage rate, but with the benefit of accuracy and minimal recoil. Category:Systems Alliance